Forever I Promise
by BrOwnEyedcutie112092
Summary: Hey everyone! this is my first oneshot! i was in a Pheelyish mood so i just started typing and ended up with this! But i'm pretty proud of myself for how it turned out so R&R! plleeaassee! Pheely!


**_I_ _kno_ _I_ _kno_ I really shouldn't be writing more stories BUT this idea popped into my head and I wanted to write it down before I forgot. So hear you go and I hope you like it:) **

**And don't worry I'm working on _Forever and Always_ well I haven't actually got it written down yet cause I have to figure out where I'm going with it first, Actually I might just start a _whole new_ story _all_ together cause I already have an idea so yeah.**

**And I _KNO_ like all my stories as like _exactly_ the same but that's just me so deal with it:)**

**Chapter 1**

Keely woke up shaking, her face glistening with tears. _"It was only a dream only a dream"_ she mentally reassured herself. "_Or was it…oh god! Please be a dream please don't be real please no!" _

She quickly snatched her phone off the hook and dialed Phil's permanently stuck in her brain number. It rang once then "were sorry the number you have dialed can no longer be reached it has been disconnected and is no longer is use"

She slammed the phone down "no!" Keely ran down stairs she didn't care if it was 3:00 in the morning, she slipped into her Etnies and ran down the sidewalk to Phil's house "Phil!" He heart pounded so hard it was about to break through rib cage.

She dinged the door bell at least 10 times in a panic, no reply. She banged on the door in teary hysterics, again, no reply. She tuned the door knob and it was open. "Phil!" she screamed it echoed through the house, her reply …silence.

The house was totally empty not a scrap of furniture in sight the silence burned her ears it hurt, but not half as bad as her heart.

Keely ran the path up the stairs to his room, the familiar path she had walked so many times before. She ran through the door way of his room, she couldn't believe what she saw…nothing. Nothing but a bare dresser and his bed.

"no Phil! no" just then something caught her eye there was a note on the bed. She quickly ran over and picked it up. She could barely read it from her tear blurred eyes and shaky hands.

_Keely,_

_I'm really sorry, just know your always in my heart I'll never forget you Keels, and I'll always love you_

_Forever and always_

_Phil_

She pulled the note to her chest and collapsed to the ground, as her heart shattered into a million pieces. "Phil...why Phil why?" "You promised me Phil" she whispered "You promised"

She laid there waiting to die tears over taking her it was just too much "Phil" Then…

FLASH

She woke up in a cold sweat her face and her pillow soaked from tears, her body trembling and shaking in shivers, her heart pounding.

It took her a minute to realize what had just happened. It was just a dream? She couldn't be sure. She quickly dialed his number; she needed to hear his voice to be wrapped in his arms to make sure this wasn't real.

**Phil:** "Keely why are you calling me at 3:00 in the morning?" Phil asked in a very groggy voice.

**Keely:** "Phil?" Keely said in a crying little kid voice.

**Phil:** "Keels what's wrong? Are you ok?"

**Keely:** "Phil is it really you? are you really here?"

**Phil:** "Yeah baby it's me are you alright?"

**Keely: "**Phil I need you to come over here right now, I need to see you"

**Phil: "**okay don't worry I'll be right over"

**Keely:** "Okay bye"

Within a couple minutes there was a tap at Keelys window. "Phil!" She ran over and opened up the window Phil as gracefully as he could climbed through.

"Keely I got here as soon as I could what's wrong are you ok?" "Oh Phil" she embraced him in a big hug. He quickly returned it. "Oh I had the worst dream" He held the back of her head with his free hand. "Its ok your safe now"

Keely tightened her grip around him and buried her face into his neck. "Don't leave me Phil, never leave me." "Keely what are you talking about I would _never _leave you, now what would give you that idea?"

"That's what my dream was about" She walked over to her bed and sat down. "I had waken up from a dream that you had left and so I called you and it said your phone was no longer in use, so I ran to your house but when I got there, there was nothing…absolutely…nothing. No furniture no anything, and the only thing in your room was note that said you left, you were sorry, and you loved me…"

Keely looked down at her hands and fiddled with the ring Phil had given her for Valentines Day, it was a promise ring, for when they were old enough he would give her a real promise ring.

…it was a nightmare Phil" just then a few tears escaped from her eyes, she battled to keep them back but failed.

Phil Walked over and sat down next to her. Gently with his thumb he wiped the tears from her eyes. He cupped her chin and lifted her head to look into her eyes.

"Hey, I am _never going to leave you_ we belong together, and even if the time machine did get fixed, there is no _way _for all the love in the world I would leave you. I don't care _what_ my parent's say, I couldn't put you throw that, not to mention it would tear up my insides knowing that the only girl I ever loved was in another century"

He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss upon her lips. "I love you Phil" "I love you two Keel"

Just then Keely yawned. "You should really get back to sleep Keels, I'll tuck you in" Keely smiled and crawled up to her pillow.

Phil comfortably pulled her comforter up to her chest and she snuggled in. He brushed away some hair from her face and tenderly kissed her forehead. "I love you baby" He whispered. "I love you too" "you get some sleep ok?" she nodded.

He smiled and turned to exit through his routinely everyday visiting entrance, But Keely didn't want him to leave, he really didn't want to either.

"Phil?" "Yeah?" "Will you lay with me?" "Of course" She smiled with satisfaction as she watched him walk over and get into the other side of her bed.

She scooted over and snuggled up to his warm, comforting protection. He lay on his side and she cuddled up to the curve from his neck to his thighs. She rested her head in the scoop of his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her neck and hip.

He kissed her forehead. "I don't think I will be having anymore nightmares tonight" and together they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, not a worry, or regret in the world.

**There you go! That waz _actually my first_ oneshot! I'm pretty proud of the out come myself, so gimme some reviews and tell what cha guys think:)**

$$$Koolishcutie112092$$$


End file.
